


Open Throttle

by saccharinelemons



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, lets hope that really was a dumpster, lotion is probs not good lube, proper use of a ducati
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons/pseuds/saccharinelemons
Summary: Reiji catches Ranmaru after a photoshoot involving a motorcycle. A joyride ensues.





	Open Throttle

**Author's Note:**

> How this happened: I reblogged this NSFW [Batman art](https://saccharinelemons.tumblr.com/post/178999427130/toixx-nsfw-motorcycle-kink-keep-reading), an anon [had a great idea](https://saccharinelemons.tumblr.com/post/179024797305/i-saw-you-reblog-the-post-with-motorcycle-sex-and), and I _love motorcycle sex._ Also, here's the [Ducati](https://www.motorcyclespecs.co.za/Gallery%20B/Ducati%201098S%20%2007.jpg) in question.

“Wow, she’s really gorgeous! That’s a pretty shade of black she’s wearing!”

“Don’t talk about it like it’s a woman. That’s creepy.”

Reiji laughed at Ranmaru’s look of disgust and trailed a finger across the glossy side of the sports bike. It was a sleek Ducati — an Italian brand according to one of the photoshoot’s staff members. Reiji dragged his finger down the length of the motorcycle, appreciating the smooth curves and how powerful it looked.

“I can’t wait to see the photos,” Reiji said, turning back to Ranmaru. “I bet you looked super hot!”

Ranmaru scoffed, but Reiji wasn’t kidding. Even now it was hard to not drool over how good Ranmaru looked in the leather jacket, fitted dark wash jeans, and motorcycle boots that he still wore from the shoot. Out of one of the jacket pockets peeked a black leather glove; Reiji wished he’d put them back on.

“Is your work over then?” Ranmaru asked.

Reiji cleared his throat and snapped back to attention. “Yeah! I didn’t finish in time to see your photoshoot though.”

Ranmaru rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. He looked away, but in the empty parking garage where the shoot had been held, there was nothing else to really look at. Reiji held back a chuckle, and waited.

Sure enough, Ranmaru looked back at Reiji. “Wanna ride it?” he asked.

“What?” Reiji raised an eyebrow. “The motorcycle?”

“Duh.”

“You have keys?”

A pair of keys appeared and spun around one of Ranmaru’s fingers.

“You have a motorcycle license?”

“Yeah,” Ranmaru replied with a nonchalant shrug. “It’s been a while and all I had was a cheap bike that croaked pretty early on, but they let me drive it around the garage a little and it’s not much different.”

Reiji grabbed his jacket, making Ranmaru yell in surprise. “Please?!” he begged, turning his puppy eyes on full force. “Pretty please, with a cherry on top?”

Ranmaru laughed softly, and pushed his head away. “I offered, didn’t I? They won’t be taking it back to the dealer for a while, and the lady in charge of it already said I could take it for a spin if I don’t scratch it. That’s why I still got the keys.”

“Wahoo!!” Reiji jumped in the air, excited. “Ah, are there two helmets?”

Ranmaru walked over to a crate and unearthed two full-face helmets, black in color like the bike. He tossed one to Reiji. “They probably considered having a woman ride with me. Glad they didn’t. Would have felt awkward.”

He strapped the helmet on and threw a leg over the bike. Reiji nearly dropped the helmet from the sight; he did it so effortlessly, and looked natural perched on the heavy machine. He turned towards Reiji, who put the helmet on in a rush. He felt a little silly since he was just wearing a casual gray jacket and blue jeans, but he shook off the feeling of being outclassed and approached the bike.

“Just hold on to me and throw a leg over,” Ranmaru said. “I’ll keep the bike steady.”

Reiji carefully did as he was told. It was a bit awkward; he didn’t expect there to be so little space behind Ranmaru, and once he got on the bike, it swayed a little, upsetting his balance. The back of the seat dug into his butt a bit, and he had to press as close as he could against Ranmaru in order to feel remotely comfortable.

“This doesn’t feel as good as it looks on TV,” Reiji laughed, feeling a little nervous. He knew the bike was heavy, but it was even more apparent when he actually sat on it, feet off the ground and hands clutching tightly onto Ranmaru’s jacket.

“Put your arms around my waist.”

Reiji did just that, pleased that he got a free pass to hug Ranmaru as much as he wanted. Then, Ranmaru turned the motorcycle on, and Reiji’s embrace turned into a squeeze.

“Oi! Not too hard, I can’t breathe!” Ranmaru shouted over the engine.

The noise was deafening in the garage. The helmet dampened it, but not by much, and when Ranmaru revved the motor a couple of times, Reiji couldn’t even hear his own breathing.

“You ready?” Ranmaru hollered, twisting his head around. His voice, though muffled, sounded excited.

There was no way Reiji could refuse that voice. “Yeah!”

The motorcycle tilted as Ranmaru lifted his supported leg, and they took off. It was a slow speed since they were still in the garage, but Reiji was still thrown by the power he felt underneath him. It was one thing to drive a car; you could feel it under your seat, when you pressed the gas pedal a little too hard, or hit a turn with the right amount of control — it was another thing completely to feel the engine, gears, and  _ raw power _ between your thighs.

They exited the garage, and Reiji held on for dear life.

Ranmaru took them down the street, deftly maneuvering between cars. The first turn made Reiji’s arms turn into a vice again as they took it at what Reiji thought was a 45° angle to the street. After a couple more, he got used to it, and his grip relaxed. They took a ramp and entered an expressway, and after changing lanes, Ranmaru twisted the throttle open.

Cars became blurs. Lanes were changed, but they were going fast enough to where Reiji barely felt them. The wind tore at his jacket, and he was thankful he had buttoned it. It was a warm sunny day, but the air nipped at his bare hands and wrists. He pressed them into the folds of Ranmaru’s jacket, and shifted forward to press against his back more, careful not to shove the angles of the helmet into his shoulders. He watched scenery pass by, and for a moment, he felt a strange peace he’d never felt before.

They left the expressway and rode of the road to park under the ramp. Reiji didn’t know where they were, but didn’t care. The ride had been exhilarating, and he loathed the end of it. Ranmaru motioned for him to climb off, so he did, and took his helmet off as Ranmaru removed his own.

“That was awesome, Ran-ran! It was—”

Ranmaru cut him off by yanking Reiji’s jacket and smashing their lips together. Reiji sank into the unexpected kiss, melting under the fiery heat that Ranmaru lit between them. He clutched at Ranmaru’s arm with his free hand, trying to keep balance as his knees quivered at the surprise passion.

“Sit in front of me,” Ranmaru commanded as soon as they separated for air. He scooted back on the bike, which was still on, and took Reiji’s helmet to lay both of them on the ground.

Still dazed by the abrupt and sensual kiss, Reiji did as he was told, and straddled the motorcycle in front of Ranmaru. It was just as awkward as sitting behind him and the bike tipped to the left dangerously at one point, but the moment he was in place, Ranmaru worked quickly.

“Hold the handlebars.”

Reiji gripped the handle bars and Ranmaru gripped his ass, pulling it back. He jerked Reiji’s jeans down, making him cry out in surprise as air hit his bare skin.

“W-whoa, Ran-ran, wait!” He tried to look over his shoulder, but when he did, Ranmaru leaned over him and dove in for another hot kiss.

“Please?” The question came from Ranmaru in between hot and heavy pants. His face was flushed, and Reiji could his arousal through his jeans as it pressed against Reiji’s ass. Reiji glanced down when he felt a thumb gently stroke the side of his hand.

The hand next to his was clad in a black leather glove.

Reiji chuckled, feeling blood surge to his cock. “Of course!” he said, pushing his hips against Ranmaru’s bulge. “There’s lotion in my left jacket pocket, that should work ok.”

It didn’t work ok, and Reiji cried out when Ranmaru entered him to the hilt after some quick fingering. Glad that Ranmaru had taken to carrying a couple of condoms around with him, Reiji ignored the slight pain and focused instead on keeping the bike steady as Ranmaru shifted into position. Reiji now held onto the fuel tank, careful not to put his hands too low or to grab any of the steering mechanism by mistake. Ranmaru held onto the handlebars, and gave a test thrust.

“This alright?” he asked, doing another short thrust. Reiji could hear his hands work the brakes, to keep the bike from rolling forward.

“Yeah!” The tank was an unforgiving surface and Reiji’s cock was squashed uncomfortably against the seat with its own condom on, but the vibrations of the bike were doing amazing things to make him forget it all.

“Hang on.”

Ranmaru rolled his hips against him, the eager motions almost desperate. He revved the throttle of the bike, making it blast vibrations up Reiji’s spine from where his ass was being plowed into by Ranmaru’s cock. Reiji held on once again for his life, and cried out in pleasure every time the engine roared. Ranmaru’s breathing was harsh and punctuated by guttural growls as he fucked him against the bike.

“Ran-ran! Ra-ran-ran!” Reiji keened without abandon, surroundings forgotten. Ranmaru buried his face in the crook of Reiji’s neck, and moaned his name into his ears.

The throttle opened wide, teeth dug into his neck, and Reiji came, spasming against the bike.

“Reiji, Reiji!” Ranmaru chanted his name, still bucking into him. The bike rocked, bouncing on the shocks from the fierce exertions.

Reiji pushed his hips against him in time with the thrusts and called his name, encouraging him. With loud, untamed shouts, Ranmaru came against him with deep presses. His body sagged against Reiji’s, making his feet scramble for purchase as the bike leaned from the unbalance.

The bike hummed quietly. Ranmaru’s gasps for air slowly turned into normal breathing. Reiji waited, even though his back was beginning to ache and his hips hurt. It wasn’t often he saw Ranmaru cut loose outside of music, and to Reiji, it was a beautiful sight. He ignored the aches, and focused only on the weight of Ranmaru across his back.

“Sorry,” Ranmaru finally spoke, and kissed the spot on Reiji’s neck. It stung a little; in their pleasure, Reiji didn’t notice Ranmaru had bitten hard enough to break skin. He leaned back and pulled out. Reiji shivered, from both the touch against sensitive parts and the absence of intimate heat.

“Sorry for what?” Reiji teased, sitting up and pulling his condom off. “You asked if I wanted a ride, and I sure got one! It was amazing! Can you ask if you can keep the bike?”

Ranmaru tugged Reiji’s pants back up, and tugged him close for a kiss. It was slow, deep, and made Reiji’s chest feel tight from how tender it was.

“It was pretty hot, feeling you clinging to me like you were gonna fall off,” Ranmaru admitted, smirking.

“Well, yeah, you were going like, 130 kilometers per hour!” Reiji got off the bike, taking the used condom from Ranmaru and throwing them in what he hoped was a dumpster.

Ranmaru laughed, throwing his head back in his mirth. “I was only going 90. I was actually doing the speed limit; I saw a cop at some point and didn’t wanna risk it, even if a certain someone was makin’ me all hard, rubbin’ his crotch against me like that.”

Reiji swatted at him and handed him the helmet. They put them on, and Reiji got back on the bike. As they got back on the expressway, Reiji noticed that Ranmaru was going slower than earlier, and he smiled to himself at their mutual reluctance to end the ride. He moved his hands up higher on Ranmaru’s chest, and Ranmaru gently rubbed one of his hands.

The sun was setting behind them, turning the skies before them into a gorgeous finale as they headed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I didn't realize how big a boner I get for this until I suddenly pumped out a 2k oneshot based on it. Welp you learn something new every day, lol.


End file.
